


Esplendor

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El trabajo de un transportador dista mucho de ser glamoroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esplendor

El trabajo de un transportador dista mucho de ser glamoroso, Hevn lo sabe bien.

Los objetos —y a veces personas— que tienen que llevar de un lugar a otro siempre atraen problemas tal como una llama atrae una mariposa, pero estos no siempre resultan quemándose como estas y una mala decisión, el enemigo o aliado equivocado puede hacer del trabajo de turno el último.

Y Himiko es joven, pequeña, menuda y también una verdadera profesional. Una de las mejores.

Hevn afirma eso último cada vez que la recomienda y aunque no lo dice también piensa que, a pesar del peligro que la rodea, es en los momentos en que Himiko demuestra su habilidad que brilla con más esplendor que cualquiera.


End file.
